Hope is Waiting and Caring
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Neji realizes something about the people he cares about. Part of my series, but this one can stand alone as a Neji Ten Ten fic. Kawaii! NeTen


Next in my series but this will stand on its own.

First story: True Friends Truly Believe /s/3953609/1/

Previous: Who we are /s/4332017/1/

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto or some of these scenes from the anime

**_Hope is Waiting and Caring  
_**

Neji ran down the grass to see the very person he'd been looking for twirl another kunai at the tree she'd been throwing something at all morning. Neji looked at her warily. She was throwing harder than normal. Her face was scrunched in annoyance.

"Ten Ten?" THe brunnette turned to look at her teammate. She smirked at him.

"Hi Neji." Neji looked at her a moment. She looked quite irate and her had been flat. Ten Ten sauntered over and stood looking at him. Neji just kept staring at her unusual behavior. Ten Ten was usually supportive, and gentle. Ten Ten was usual good-hantured, and straightforward. This was new. This wasn't Ten Ten. She smiled at him a moment then waved over his shoulder.

"Lee-kun! I was wondering when you'd show." Lee jumped, yelling extatically, and came over full speed. Neji watched this scene with a sense of relief. At least one of his teammates was acting normally. Lee came over and started babbering on about the youthfulness of training when Ten Ten glared at Neji and walked over to Lee. She reached her arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Both boys' minds froze. Lee looked really confused. Ten Ten liked Neji. She had for as long as they could remember. They had believed it. What the heck was she doing?

Neji's world narrowed to a single point. Ten Ten was kissing Lee. Ten Ten...Kiss...Lee...Neji didn't know what dream or nightmare he'd stumbled into but he wanted out. He felt a hole build in his chest. He backed up slightly. Ten Ten smiled at him bitterly.

"What's the matter Neji? Shall we train or what?" Lee looked at her a moment and smiled.

"Yes, my youthful companion, let's train!" Neji just looked at them. He backed up another step.

"I-I-I" Ten Ten looked at him innocently.

"Yes, Neji?"

"I forgot something at home. I'll be back." Neji turned and leaped into a tree to head away from the scene. Anywhere but there. He finally stopped, panting from the exersion, both physical and emotional. He sat on the branch as he tried to wrap his head around what he had seen. He wasn't sure he could believe it. He though Ten Ten would wait. He had been almost ready, between his uncle and his cousin and Lee. Why hadn't she waited for him? He wanted to be there for her, but maybe Lee was the better one? Maybe she moved on. He heard his name. Turning he saw Ten Ten standing there. She was panting.

"Wow, I guess its true. You are a liar. This isn't home, unless you moved without telling us. What's really wrong?" Lee landed next to her. His face was dark. Neji had only seen that look on his face once before. It was when they had been paired together. Neji hadn't thought he would ever see Lee mad, except that day. Now, the tai master looked every inch peeved.

"I think I know. Its me isn't it. You hate that I've actually become a good shinobi. Now that I have a girl, your girl, you hate it. That is it isn't it! You are jealous of me now!" Neji winced at the triumphant look in Lee's eyes. "All those times you looked down at me, told me I couldn't do it. All those times you gave up on your destiny and I didn't. Payback, right?" Neji was shaking his head in negation. He wasn't like that. Not anymore. He had been like that. He was sorry for that, but no longer. He wasn't that person anymore. He jumped away to put some distance between himself and the angered genin. As he leaped he felt pain on his leg. A gash was opened on his calf. Looking back, he saw Ten Ten chasing him with a new kunai, replacing the one she'd just thrown at him.

"I should have known you'd never change. Hinata knew it, but she pitied you so she tried. Harder than ever but you can't change." He felt pain in his shoulder and turned to see Hinata standing there. She had used her Juuken on his shoulder. He crashed into the tree. She looked at him in sympathy.

"Neji, why? Why must you cling to your destiny? I tried to help you. I really did. But you hate me. You always have. I have no more pity for you. I hate you." She sighed sadly and ran. Neji made to go after her.

"Hinata-sama, wait!" Lee stood in his way. He backed away from him. "Lee, wait I didn't...I don't!" He backed away urgently to feel Ten Ten as she appeared behind him. They were too much for him. They had all trained together. They knew each other's weaknesses and strength, except he didn't seem to know them at all. He twisted away as she made to grab him. He made it away, barely. She was faster at this type of pursuit and he wasn't trying to hurt them. He wasn't going to hurt them anymore than he already had. He felt hot pain as a new gash opened on his thigh. He looked back to see them gaining on him. He dodged this way and that. He wouldn't go to the village. He couldn't let their anger effect the civillians. THat and he might run into his uncle and cousins. He swerved another trap from Ten Ten as he heard Lee's laughter following him. He turned and saw Lee's arm reach out and snag his arm.

Neji was whirled slightly as Lee held his grip. Neji tried to jerk away without success as Ten Ten landed on his back. Neji felt despair for the first time since he had met his teammates. "Ten Ten! Lee! Please! I'm sorry!" He was about to go into the Hakkesho Kaiten and blast them away when the scene changed. All the trees wavered and some re-arranged themselves. Neji stopped long enough to allow Ten Ten to hit him in the back of the head.

000

Ten Ten and Lee were startled when Neji let out a strangled cry. They had finally found the missing nin and had him cornered when he threw a sutra on Neji. They looked at him to see him backing up then leaping off. They looked at each other in confusion. Then in a split second act of teammate borne from their close friendship, Ten Ten went after Neji and Lee chased the missing nin, intent to help Ten Ten afterwards.

Ten Ten jumped through the trees to find him standing on a branch panting. He looked at her, in fear almost. Lee caught up to them. The missing nin was a genius with sutras, but without his hands free he wasn't going anywhere. It was easy to tie him up and chase his teammates. They saw Neji turn white and start shaking his head. As he leaped away, Ten ten yelled after him. She threw a kunai to pin him to the tree, but missed. She was not used to throwing _at_ Neji. Both started after him. Lee circled in front of him and kicked his shoulder to slow him down so they could break the genjutsu, they figured he was under.

Genjutsu made him experience a false reality. There were three ways to get out that they knew of. The first was the person causing it to stop causing it. This was impractical in their profession. It didn't happen. The next was for the person, themself, to realize it and raise their chakra level to drive out the intruder chakra. That didn't seem to be happening. The last was for a friend to do the second step. This required them to get close enough to Neji to do so. Meaning they had to freakin catch him!

They heard him say Hinata's name before backing away from Lee.

"Lee, wait I didn't...I don't" His voice sounded so pained. Ten Ten landed behind him to grab him and try to release the genjutsu, but he twisted away from her. She almost had him. She humphed in annoyance as she leaped after him. She chased him through the trees. Finally, Lee caught his arm. Swinging them around Lee held on as Neji struggled. Ten Ten grabbed his back. They both heard his desperate plea as he settled into a stance they recognized from training. _SHIT!_ Both shoved their chakra into his system quickly. Neji stopped for barely a moment before Ten Ten brought the back of her kunai against the back of his head. All three slumped against the tree as Neji relaxed into unconsciousness. Lee looked at Ten Ten.

"I'll go get our mission, you can make the fire tonight." Ten Ten smiled at his exhausted voice. She looked down at Neji's relaxed face and wondered what would happen when he awoke.

000

"Come on, I got money!" Ten Ten rolled her eyes. Their captive did not want to go back. He had been trying to bribe them for a while. She looked at Neji next to her. He had her sutra rolls under his head. She looked at the prisoner, going on about being powerful, and interrupted him.

"What did you do to him?" The captive looked at her slyly.

"Let me free and I'll tell you." Ten Ten had reached the end of her patience. She was tired, hungry and had heard her strong teammate whimper earlier. She wasn't in the mood for games.

"In a second, you'll do it so you still have a hand when we return to Konoha!" She gnashed through her teeth harshly. He gulped at her look, followed by Lee. He, too, thought she looked especially mad.

"It was a simple genjutsu, it took a nightmare of sorts and made it realistic. I wonderful invention, if I do say so." Ten Ten glared at him for quiet.

"So, you have no idea what he saw?" He looked at her as if she were a small child.

"No, The jutsu is based off of his current strongest emotions. I wouldn't know what that would be, dear. I am not telepathic." Ten Ten growled as she picked him up by his shirt.

"Listen you. I want to know what you did to him! Got that!" The man shrugged.

"He saw one of his worst realistic nightmare possible. I can't tell you more than that. I wonder what it was that made him run so. It could have been any number of his nightmares, simply one that was on his mind" Ten Ten snarled as she tossed him in the river, leaving him for Lee to pick up before he drowned. Lee did so quietly and suggested to the man to just keep his mouth shut for a while. The man silently agreed.

Neji stirred a few minutes later. Ten Ten was at his side immediately. She felt his head for a fever as his eyes snapped open.

"Neji-kun, are you okay?" He shot up and scooted back away from her until he found the tree trunk behind him. He was shaking and panting. Ten Ten approached him slowly. "Neji-kun, can you hear me?" His eyes jerked in every direction in fear and desperation that she had seen before she knocked him out. Ten Ten immediately as thankful she had already set up the night's traps in case he decided to bolt. "Neji-kun, please listen to me. Do you remember the mission? The missing nin?" Neji looked at her a moment as he thought in a whirl. He seemed to come out of it somewhat as understanding dawned to him. His breathing slowed slightly as Ten ten continued. "You were caught in a genjutsu. We had to chase you and knock you out. How do you feel?" Neji looked at her then Lee further on. They both seemed normal enough, though a little concerned.

"Like someone hit me on the head." Ten Ten sighed at the return of his dry wit. It was reassuring.

"Then let's see the damage done, shall we?"

000

Lee was down gathering water at the stream. Neji watched him silently. He was pondering the genjutsu. It may have been false, but the guilt wasn't. Neither was the truth. He looked at his teammate, truthfully his best friend, if he was allowed such a thing. He started when Lee spoke.

"You don't need to keep to the shadows, my friend. Your youthful energy can be felt over here!" Lee smiled brightly at Neji. Neji sighed as he walked over.

"Lee...thanks." Lee smiled at him.

"Not a problem. I believe everyone's youthfulness should shine." Neji chuckled as he shook his head. Leave it to Lee to miss the point entirely. He looked out across the stream.

"I don't believe it anymore." Lee looked at him from his seat.

"Your youthfulness? I do!" Neji looked at the sky in slight exasperation.

"No. You." Lee looked properly confused as he tried to keep up with his normally implicit friend. "You won't fail. I'm...glad." Lee looked at Neji. The Hyuuga was looking at the ground in embarassment. "I hope you never stop." Lee felt happiness bubble in his chest.

"How could I, with a best friend like you?" Neji looked at Lee, who was gazing at the stars happily. Neji smiled as he walked back to the camp. He wanted to talk to Ten Ten.

000

Ten Ten had finally knocked the captive unconscious when he had started offering her a "free ride" with him as a bribe. Honestly, that wasn't all a woman thought about. She was still slightly fuming when Neji returned. He came and sat next to her, eyeing her warily. He seemed to debate with himself. Finally he took a deep breath.

"Ten Ten?" She looked at him questioningly. "About today... well see...thanks." He was flustered as she quirked her eyebrow at him.

"You're welcome, Neji-kun." He continued to look at the ground. "What did you see anyway? You were pretty upset. Jerk-face said something about worst realistic nightmare." Neji looked like he agreed with the unconscious man. Ten Ten scooted closer. "Neji-kun?" Neji looked up at her. She hesitated as she saw all the emotion in his eyes. He was so close to breaking. It made her want to hurt the man responsible. She reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Neji was in his own mind. He kept seeing the kiss, the sneering, the attack, over and over again. He hated it. When he felt her hand he leaned into it slightly. He looked up at her eyes. There was so much. He was sorry. He was worried. He liked her. He loved her. She was strong. She was noble. She was kind. She was Ten Ten.

Ten Ten nearly gasped at the emotion in his eyes. He looked at her with such intensity that is was scary. Scary and enticing. She waited. It wasn't in vain. His lips grazed her's. She felt his breath on her cheek as his arm slithered around her waist. He pulled her toward him as he got down on his knees from the log he had been sitting on. Her body fell flush against his as she felt his lips on her jawbone. Tilting her head to give him more access, she gasped at the sensations. One of her hands rested on his neck and the other intertwined with his free hand. Their palms touched, transmitting their passion. He held her close as he came back to her lips for another kiss.

When this one broke they rested their foreheads against each other. Neji looked at Ten Ten. She could see worry in his eyes. "Neji-kun, what is it? What did you see?" He winced as his arms tightened.

"You were done waiting for me. Everyone was done. I was alone and I was the enemy." Ten Ten watched as he averted his eyes and tried to pull away. She wasn't allowing that.

"I'll always wait, Neji-kun. We all will. Because we care about you." He didn't say it, but she knew. It wasn't just her and Lee, it was also Hinata. He loved him. She would wait an eternity. She pulled him with her arm around his neck. "You aren't running away this time." Neji looked at her as they met in another kiss. Her free arm wrapped around his shoulders in passion as his free hand traveled to her side, feeling her stomach and back. It manuovered upward until it felt her soft breast. She gasped in the kiss as she felt his hand. Her head tilted back in pleasure as his hand massaged her in blind desire to please his woman. Neji nuzzled and kissed the exposed neck as he allowed his hand free rein. He didn't have any experience what-so-ever, however, his body seemed to intuit the actions. His hand traveled from her breast down to her buttocks to pull her against him. He felt her chest against his as his hand squeezed her thigh.

Ten Ten felt his strong chest against her soft one. She didn't know how he knew what to do, but she wasn't complaining. She looked down at his eyes. Her hands came down and traveled his chest, feeling the chiseled features. She nuzzled his cheek as her hands traveled his back. Neji dipped her into another breathless kiss. This one contained all her passion even as it contained his. She felt tremors in his body as she leaned against him. When the kiss broke, she rested her head on his shoulder as he turned her body to rest against his comfortably. They sat there feeling each other's closeness. Ten Ten could hear his heartbeat in her ear as she cherished his proximity even has Neji felt her breathing and prayed for this to last a little longer.

In the dark, a tai master smiled as he conintued to watch the stars. He had stolen the captive a few moments earlier to give his teammates some privacy. He lay on his piece of stone and waited for morning so they could return to Konoha.

000

Neji walked through Konoha gates the next morning first. He wanted to drop off the captive and be done with it. Ten Ten was watching Neji nervously. She had heard that sometimes, in a time of great emotion, one's guard drops and they regret the admission later. She also was anxious for him to see Hinata and lose the worry he still had over her.

The Hyuuga had been quiet most of the walk, but Ten Ten could tell he was still worried. They rounded a corner to hear Hinata's voice speaking with Akamaru just beyond the next corner. They heard a crash and a loud voice as Hinata's quiet voice interspersed the argument. Neji's pace sped up and they rounded the corner in time to catch Hinata stumbling backwards. Apparently it was a regular brawl and Hinata had asked the boys to not fight in her quiet way. They had shoved her and she tripped over a chair.

Neji caught his cousin with ease, glaring at Kiba, who was now breaking up the fight in _his_ own spirited way. Gently helping Hinata to her feet, he shook his head at the antics.

"Ano, arigato Neji-ni-kun." He turned to Hinata in surprise as his recent experience came back to him full speed. She looked at his expression in confusion. "Neji-ni-kun? Daijoubu?" He looked at his cousin in concern. She seemed alright. She looked at him waiting for an answer. He smiled slightly.

"Aa," She looked worried about it but let it go. As she turned Neji reached out and caught her wrist. "Hinata-sama, I'll be home for dinner tonight, if that's okay." He was looking down, a faint red dusting his cheeks. She smiled like a ray of sunshine.

"Honto?! Hai!" She was excited at the idea of her somewhat reclusive cousin actually joining the rest of her family for dinner. She smiled his way as she ran to catch up with Kiba and Shino.

Neji saw her happiness and felt relief. She did still want him around. She never gave up on him. He looked at Ten Ten, holding his hand, and Lee walking next to him carrying their captive.

He had acceptance.

He had hope.

He had a home.

* * *

A/N 'k some of this is from Calvin and Hobbes (like Ten Ten's threat) and the Lee being blind thing is from Fruits basket

About Hinata, I know its out of character a little, but everyone has a point where they have had enough of arguements

typed this in two hours, so it probably has some mistakes. Just came to me.

Ja Ne

Hi guys, re did this. It's much better now. Sorry for the typos :P

9/21/08- re-proofed

Next in series: "Three" /s/4497582/1/

Finally I will write about Naruto again, sheesh. Another chunnin exam, with a loud mouth, and jester and a quiet one. Part of my Naruto Series. set 5 months after he leave Konoha


End file.
